Poker is one of the most popular games in the world, especially the variation of Texas Hold'Em poker. Texas Hold'Em requires a great deal of knowledge (e.g., game logistics, strategies, calculations, etc.), skill (e.g., controlling emotions, reading other players' emotions, bluffing, etc.) and, in some cases, a great deal of luck to win. Oftentimes, upon the conclusion of a tournament or match, whether informally held amongst a group of friends, at a casino, or as part of a televised event, players, experts and professionals alike are left wondering if the player who won the tournament is really the best and most skilled player from within the pool of participants, or simply just got lucky.
Others have attempted to offer skill play in games of chance, such as poker, but have all failed for one reason or another, including U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0124397, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0037623, European Patent Publication No. EP1687781, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,563, European Patent Publication No. EP1592486, European Patent Publication No. EP1937377, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0173862, U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,542, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0264496, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0191934, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0248851.